


You Ain't No King

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [64]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: There is a vacuum of power in the Taken ranks, someone steps up to fill the void left by the death of Oryx.





	You Ain't No King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Aaron looked back at J.J., who was just visible outside of the bedroom on the Ceres Galliot. He sighed and turned back to face what was coming because Spencer had been the only one to fly them in an out of the Reef so Aaron had to play close attention to the markers that his ship saw to make sure they flew in the desired path. It was seconds later that two other ships formed up on him.

"Lord Hotchner, there are three on your ship, who is the third?"

"Jennifer Jareau, she's a member of our fireteam."

"The Reef is on lockdown and Regent-Commander will not allow her outside of the landing bay we are going to direct you to."

"That's fine, Hotch," J.J. called out.

"We will abide by Regent-Commander's wishes."

"Why is Guardian Reid not talking?"

Aaron recognized the voice as one of the members of the guard the Reef that Spencer talked to a lot.

"That's why I am here. We were fighting Oryx, and Spencer is unconscious."

"I see. Follow us." One of the ships shot forward, and the other fell behind Aaron.

"Where are they taking us?" J.J. asked.

"Probably to a healer or something. Spencer told me a long time ago that he had more in common with Reef Awoken than Guardian Awoken when it came to powers and the like given that he was from what became the Reef at the dawn of the Awoken Race."

"Has he ever tried to find his family?" J.J. asked.

"No. He's happy with the family he has." Aaron knew that it was a dodge, but he hoped that J.J. did not recognize it as such. He did not need her knowing anything.

The landing bay that they were directed to was not one that they had landed in before. It was nearer to the Sov wing of the place. Aaron just hoped that someone could tell him what was going on. When the ship was landing with the assistance of G.A.R.C.I.A., Aaron walked back to pick up Spencer. They had all stripped out of their armor once on the ship.

"I'll keep you informed," Aaron said as he passed by J.J. She said nothing back.

There were four members of the Royal Guard waiting for Aaron when he got off the Ceres. None of them stepped up to take Spencer but just formed up around Aaron to make a kind of box with him in the middle. He followed them to what looked like a medical wing. Petra and Variks the Loyal were there and waiting for them.

"What happened?" Petra asked as Aaron laid Spencer down on the table. Aaron looked back at the Royal Guard. "They know exactly who he is. They are his guards for when he is here, but no one knows who they are so they can slip into normal clothes and hide easily. You and Jack have your own set as well, but your set is acting as regular guards to make sure that no one hassles Guardian Jareau in the landing bay."

"Thank you. Oryx is dead."

"Truly?"

"Spencer killed him. We were all fighting, and things got a little crazy as Oryx knew he was near the end. He was taunting Spencer, and then Spencer started to glow."

"I see," Variks said. He stepped closer to Aaron and Spencer.

Aaron had to force himself not to step in between the Fallen and Spencer. Variks was loyal to Mara and to Uldren, and in their memory, in their honor, he would never harm their brother. Aaron knew this, but he was worried about Spencer being vulnerable.

"What do you think, Variks?" Petra asked. She stepped up to Spencer and brushed the hair back from his forehead where a few strands had matted themselves with sweat.

"He and Mara are twins."

Aaron gasped and looked at the guards.

"They know, Hotch. All of the Royal Guards that we have left know. They allowed themselves to be memory locked to where they can know that Spencer Reid is Saer Sov, but they cannot speak the name Spencer only Saer."

"Okay." Aaron wasn't sure that he liked it.

"We will protect him," a female voice said.

Aaron looked at the one who spoke, who stepped up close to Aaron. She took off her helmet, and Aaron knew her.

"Ardia," Aaron said.

"You know me?" Ardia asked.

"Spencer drew you months ago when more of his memories unlocked about the Collapse. He said you were always up for stupid things when the two of you were young. I never understood what he meant."

"We broke more bones than all of the kids in our grade combined, and that is not lumping us into the same on that. Once we found an old well and got stuck in it. The Queen had to find us with her twin connection to Spencer. When she wanted a guard to protect him while he was here, I stepped up. Some of the guard Spencer knows and others he does not."

"You call him Spencer yet Mara the Queen and Uldren the Prince."

"Spencer found me when he was told who would be guarding him and he made me pinkie promise to never call him that outside of formal things after he was known to be who he is. The day is coming as the whispers of him have come up. Awoken are searching for him. They understand that he's probably a Guardian, but images of him were never circulated after he came back to Earth to try and set up talks. Mara made sure that no one ever knew who he was."

"What happened to him?"

"The Queen had a mighty weapon inside of her. She could not focus it right, though. That is where the Techeuns came in," Petra said as she looked up at Aaron, drawing his attention from Ardia. "It is what she used to blast the ship, hoping to take it down but failed."

"So is that what he did? Is he going to die?"

"No. No, Hotch. He's just going to sleep for a little while. The last time that the Queen had to use it without the Techeuns, she slept for a week. You are welcome to stay, Hotch. Guardian Jareau is as well, but we cannot allow her back here. Where is the rest of your team? Surely you did not fight Oryx just you three?"

"No. No. Morgan, Rossi, and Prentiss stayed behind on the ship. They found a bolt hole and are sleeping in turns. They want to make sure that they are there in case something comes up. Relief is on it's way to them, and then they can rest once the other Guardians are in position. They don't plan on leaving the Dreadnaught until we are sure that it's secure."

"I'll send some ships to patrol around to make sure nothing makes it off of the ship," Petra said. She looked at one of the guards at the edge of the room that Aaron hadn't paid attention to. One nodded and stepped away to slip out of the room.

"Are you sure that is all that is wrong with him?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. I am sure. This area you set him on does diagnostics. It was made by Bray Tech, and Spencer's checked it last time he was here. We have been using it no matter what, but it's nice to know we are keeping it up just fine without knowing a damned thing about it." Petra looked at Ardia. "Take them to their rooms. No one is to enter. I will escort Guardian Jareau to her rooms where she can get some rest. Hotch, please tell your team that they can come here and rest or go home. They will have an honor escort for ridding us of Oryx. If they would like to come, we will be throwing a feast in your team's honor when Spencer wakes up. You have avenged our people, and it should be celebrated."

"I'll send Morgan a message through G.A.R.C.I.A. so that he can come here. I'm sure that he'll be glad for anything and Zavala shouldn't protest it at all."

"Don't think that I care that much if he does. I'll make it a diplomatic thing if he wants to protest it." Petra sounded like she would do it anyway just to piss Zavala off.

"Whatever you want to do, you are Regent-Commander," Aaron said.

Petra gave him a wicked grin and nodded her head. She moved it, and the guards around Aaron moved to the door. Aaron picked up Spencer again and carried him to the door. They were escorted all the way to their rooms where a hot meal was already waiting on Aaron. It smelled good. Aaron laid Spencer on the bed, not removing his clothes yet. Aaron needed food inside of him, and he needed that before he did anything else.

Aaron kept the door open between the bedroom and the sitting room as he ate the food and washed it down with the sweet wine that was with the meal. Aaron would have preferred water, but the wine was excellent, and it wasn't like he was going to be going into a fight where having alcohol in him was going to matter. After filling his belly, Aaron took a shower and made sure that he was clean.

Spencer was still in the same position that he had been in when Aaron laid him on the bed, which was worrying. He was breathing, Aaron could see that, but he was so still. He was never still when he slept. Aaron was used to Spencer's fingers rubbing on his skin when he slept, and they were pressed together. He even moved from side to back to side to front sometimes too, especially lately with everything.

Aaron was just getting a pair of sleep pants on when he heard a tinny voice over his radio. Aaron had brought that with him so that G.A.R.C.I.A. didn't have to be around him. He wanted both of them to stay with Spencer, and they knew it. Aaron slipped the radio into his ear.

"Hello?" Aaron called over the radio.

"Hello," Rasputin said, his accent was thicker than usual, and the tone of his voice was very off.

"Rasputin, how may I help you?" Aaron was a little shocked that the Warmind was contacting him at all.

"I cannot reach father," Rasputin said.

Aaron fumbled a little at the name father.

"Mother is gone too and now, father."

"Can you tap into visual feeds?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. Your G.A.R.C.I.A. will have to let me."

"Go ahead," Aaron said.

Spencer's G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared, and she expanded out.

"Oh, that feels weird," G.A.R.C.I.A. said, her body shivered.

"Sorry, I am rough as I have not done this in a very long time and only with S.P.O.T.," Rasputin said. There was a slightly long silence over the radio and then. "He sleeps. Why does he sleep and not respond?"

"What do you know of what the Queen did?"

"She used her power and became very tired. Did father do this?"

"Yes. He made the final blow against Oryx, and now Oryx is dead. I'll make sure that he gets a hold of you as soon as he is awake."

"Thank you." The connection cut swiftly, and G.A.R.C.I.A. stopped shivering.

"His programming is needy. I think that we need to find him a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Aaron asked.

"Boyfriend. Asexual life partner. Something. He needs a friend." G.A.R.C.I.A. was gone before Aaron could ask her more.

Aaron dropped the radio down onto a tabletop and moved back to the bathroom to grab the things needed to clean up Spencer. It didn't help so much that Spencer wasn't able to help at all while Aaron was cleaning him. Aaron had to change out the water several times before he declared Spencer clean enough to be put into clean sleep clothes. Aaron turned the bed down and got Spencer under the covers before stripping the top blanket off and tossing it into the chute for the dirty clothes. Aaron looked at Spencer asleep on the bed for a few minutes before he crawled into the bed with him.

* * *

"Moira," a voice called out, and it brought Aaron from a dead sleep. He looked around for something that was wrong only to realize that it was still dark in the room. That meant it was night still. He wondered what had woke him up when he felt the bed move. Aaron looked over at Spencer to see that he was sitting up in the bed, the first time he had moved in days. Four days of Aaron dribbling water into his mouth and some broth to give him a little bit of something to keep his strength up.

There had been a philosophical debate on if Spencer would be better of killed to restore his body to the point where he was when he was first resurrected by G.A.R.C.I.A., but she was against it, and Aaron was the final word. Petra visited him daily, kissing the top of his head like a child with a look of sibling love on his face.

Cayde-6 had arrived the day before and had a closed-door meeting with Petra that Aaron was pretty sure had nothing to do with actual diplomatic discussions and everything to do with Cayde trying to comfort her with his Exo dick.

"Mara," Spencer said, it was like a benediction. Aaron wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he didn't think that Spencer was asleep anymore, but he didn't seem to be all there either.

Something drifted over the room, and Spencer shot up out of the bed before he grabbed a knife from where Aaron had set them after getting them off of the Ceres Galliot. Spencer was across the room as soon as he was able to jump off the bed, moving almost too fast for Aaron to see. He slammed his hand down on the light, and the room brightened up quickly. Spencer was in the middle of the room, looking around for something. Aaron felt something moving over his skin, and Spencer spun around.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Spencer crouched like he was about to jump at Aaron but didn't.

Aaron felt the thing move again, but this time, it kind of dissipated.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was something very bad. I have no clue who it was, but it wanted me to think that it was Mara."

"And how do you know that it wasn't?" Aaron asked. He stood up and moved to grab the glass of water that was on the table across the room. He grabbed the pitcher as well. Spencer drank the entire glass as soon as he had it in his hand and held it out for.

"Because I know my twin better than I know myself, even now. I think it might have been an Ahamkara that lived through the Great Hunt. They are about the only ones that I think would be able to do what that one did. I'll let Petra know so that she's aware in case it tries to do the same thing to her."

"Ahamkara. I only know about them from what I have read about them in the Great Hunt while brushing up on the history that I was asleep for. Do you know more?"

"No." Spencer shook his head, and then he nearly fell, the glass slipping from his fingers. Aaron settled the pitcher down as quick as he could and grabbed Spencer as he listed to the side again. "I guess I used up all the energy that I had jumping across the room like a mad man."

"I guess so. Let's get you into a chair, and I'll see about getting some food sent up to you."

"No need," Petra said as she breezed into the room. "The guards told me that they heard Spencer calling out. Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I feel like a kitten, but I am fine. Do you know of an Ahamkara that survived the Great Hunt?"

"All that the Guardians set out to kill, they killed from what I know."

"Then there was one hiding somewhere. One just tried to get me to wish Mara back to life."

"Really? I'll set my scouts to hunt for one. The Nine killed any that remained when Oryx entered this system. They are afraid that he would control them and set on a path that did more damage than he was allowed to do before his death. They just sent me word. That the Nine have missed one is not good."

"Do not tell them. I don't trust their influence in this area when they stay hidden like they do. I don't trust what I can't see."

"Your will is my command."

"Don't start that shit, Petra." Spencer tried to stand, but Aaron shoved him back down into the seat. The door opened, and Stacia entered with a tray of food, she set it down on the table closest to Spencer before backing away. Aaron didn't recognize a single bit of it. It had to be something that Spencer liked because he looked excited for it.

"Ma'am," another guard said as she entered the room with a second plate that had Aaron's favorite things on it. Aaron stepped up and took the tray from her. He walked back to set it down before picking up the bowl of oatmeal. Stacia and the guard both bowed to Spencer and then Petra before they left.

"I want to sit at the table and eat like an adult, Aaron," Spencer said.

"Fine." Aaron helped Spencer up and got him to the table. Spencer grabbed the cup of coffee that was on the table and downed it in one go. Aaron was shocked as he saw the steam coming off of it.

"SO my Royal Guard is finally all set?" Spencer asked.

"Yes," Petra answered.

"Great." Spencer's tone sounded anything but happy about it, and Aaron understood why. He would hate having a guard too, but he was the only surviving of the Sov family.

"It gets better."

"It does?" Aaron asked.

Petra sat down across from Spencer and propped her chin on a hand to stare at Spencer. "There is an Awoken Guardian who is trying to slip into the Reef using a fake I.D. of someone who is dead, and we know it, but Mara never had it confirmed in the records. The thing is that their Ghost is not with them. We've gotten good at scanning for them even when they are hiding, but The Vanguard doesn't know that."

"What are they doing here?"

"She is searching for Saer Sov."

"So Zavala is looking for the remaining Sov sibling after hearing about him. Interesting. He's not going to find him."

"No, and I do know that, but I still need to make sure that they are not going to make a move. So far, the rumors are that Saer is searching for his siblings. He doesn't believe they are dead. No one has seen him, but there is talk of many times removed someone seeing him."

"You are starting rumors."

"My people need something, and if they want to think that the long lost Sov sibling is out there looking for their Queen and Prince, I will make them think it. It's hard times right now, Spencer. We are all disheartened. That's why tonight there shall be a grand feast in honor of the death of Oryx."

"Cayde has kept his mouth shut on me," Spencer said. He grabbed the juice, and Aaron noticed that nearly all of Spencer's food was gone. He had been inhaling the food it seemed between talking to Petra.

"Cayde was made well aware of what awaited him in the Prison of Elders if he ever breathed a word of it. Even beyond the grave, Cayde is scared that she's going to enact that revenge. Though Variks does keep telling him that there is room."

Spencer laughed, and it was a free laugh. He was smiling, and there was happiness in his eyes. He was free from the threat of Oryx. He was free from the need of revenge.

"I'm looking forward to a feast. Though I have one request."

"What?"

"Vestian Ale. I'll buy ten barrels if you meet me in donating an equal amount."

"Deal. Though I have one thing for the Slayer of Oryx," Petra said as she stood up and walked over to where the door into the room from the sitting room was. She reached around and grabbed something. Aaron wasn't sure what it was as it looked like an X. Spencer finished off his food quickly and then cleared the tray so that Petra could set down the present. The paper it was wrapped in was purple, but it didn't sound like ordinary paper, there was no crinkle.

"I'm intrigued," Spencer said.

"Master Bastion made them, and the scabbard for you."

"Dear Gods, he's alive?" Spencer ripped into the paper, and it didn't tear it just sort of all disappeared. What was there was a massive scabbard. The hilt of a sword in each was visible in the top. The scabbard was one big piece, wrapped at the crossing point, but it didn't seem like it was two different pieces. Aaron picked up the scabbard as Spencer drew each of the swords. The one scabbard was wrapped in light purple leather and the other dark purple. It made for something really beautiful. The inside of the scabbard was rigid, though, and light. Aaron wasn't sure of the metal. There were no straps to secure it to Spencer though.

Aaron turned to ask Spencer about that when he saw the swords. The hilts that he had seen were just like the scabbard, one light purple, and the other dark. The blade part of the sword, though it was the opposite. It made for something very striking and beautiful.

"Svet and Temno," Petra said.

"Light and Dark," Spencer said.

"In Russian," Aaron said. He caught Spencer's eye and made him aware that he needed to talk to Spencer alone. Spencer nodded his understanding.

"Tell Master Bastion that he did his best work with these. I look forward to my first kill with them." Spencer waited for Aaron to move the scabbard toward him to slip the swords back in.

"I had them started not long after Oryx entered the system. It was the last of the Baryon Boughs that made those."

"You can't get them anymore?"

"No, the place where they come from is lost to us. It's locked away for our safety as well as the Universes. Maybe one day we will be strong enough to go back and take it. I hope that with time we can stand side by side with the Guardians as we take it back."

"I hope so," Spencer said with a smile on his face.

"So how do you feel about a walk through the main area of the Vestian Outpost? I'm afraid that a few are thinking that Oryx killed the Guardian who has done so much for us."

"Sure."

* * *

Aaron woke up with a headache. It had been two days of partying, and Spencer had lived for it. Morgan had been shocked at how hard Spencer had partied. It was like he was a different man, but Aaron could see his Spencer inside of the man who was enjoying being alive. Aaron enjoyed watching him as he danced for hours and hours. The clothes that he wore were fine and clung to him. It made for fun times at night when they were back in their rooms.

The team was treated like kings and queens by the people of the Reef for avenging their Queen and Prince. Aaron was finding the attention to be too much, but the rest of the team loved it, so Aaron did it for them.

"Hotch, Variks would like to see you and Reid as soon as you are both up for the day. He says that he would like you two to go on a mission for him." G.A.R.C.I.A.s tone was not hurried so it couldn't be that big of a rush on it all.

"Get the Ceres spun up," Aaron said. He looked over to see that Spencer was not in bed. He heard the shower running and wasn't shocked that Spencer was waking himself up that way. "And order us a vat of coffee to be dropped off here and some food."

"Petra has already ordered all of that to be dropped off soon. I guess she knew what you would like."

"Thanks. Go get the ship ready."

It was an hour before Spencer had enough coffee inside of him that he felt like he could leave the rooms and deal with Variks. Spencer looked worse than Aaron felt. It was strange to see him so tired when he wasn't anything but hung over. Which had answered the question that Aaron had wondered if Awoken could get drunk. He had never seen one get drunk before. Variks was alone at the Vestian Outpost section he stayed in during the day to talk to people.

"What's up?" Spencer asked. He leaned against the side of Variks' stand of sorts.

"Oryx is dead. Taken unleashed. Many seek to claim the throne." Variks handed over a piece of glass. Aaron saw that words were scrolling over it.

"I thought killing Oryx would've ended the threat." G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared and floated between the three of them.

"Instead, it seems that we have we created a power vacuum," Spencer said.

"What's that say?" Aaron asked.

"It's a report from the Vanguard. Cayde told Petra, and she demanded that she be told what's going on so it's become a big thing and Petra wants us to look into it."

"Sure." Aaron knew that Spencer wouldn't have wanted to stay grounded for too long. The party had ended the night before, and it was all good, but that meant they had no reason to stay where they were anymore.

"Thought it would be a little longer before we went back to the Dreadnaught but I'm looking for a few good kills," Spencer said. His eyes darted to the hilt of Svet.

"I'll walk you through," Variks said.

"Thank you."

The trip to the Dreadnaught was shorter than usual with the fact that they were not coming from Earth.

"Why just you and I?" Aaron asked.

"Probably no other reason than J.J.'s been the one with us lately and Will was brought to her last night. Morgan actually went to Earth and kidnapped him. She's probably fucked out right now."

"And you are not?" Aaron grinned as the ship stopped to let them out. They both transmatted down. Aaron opened his eyes to see that they were in the Mausoleum. It wasn't the usual drop spot, but given the hell that to be the Cabal pushing into the Dreadnaught more, he could understand it.

"Taken power strong here. New leader rises. He hungers for Oryx's power," Variks said disrupting Spencer from answering about their activities after the party the night before.

"One Taken King was enough, thank you," Aaron said in answer to Variks' words.

"The Founts," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she tried to get a lock on the power from wherever it was coming from. The beacon popped on the H.U.D.

Aaron took his time following behind Spencer, who was walking slower as well once they were across the Mausoleum and into the hall that was going to take them to the Founts.

"Taken are cautious, hiding." Variks sounded almost impressed by that.

"I don't think it will be a problem," G.A.R.C.I.A. said in answer to his words.

"Yeah, they are not going to resist coming after us," Spencer said.

Aaron agreed silently. There had to be a target on their back. The second room was empty as well, but below something was drawing Aaron closer. The Taken seemed to want to ambush them. Aaron was okay with that. Spencer stepped up to the hole that would lead to the lower level. He drew Svet and Temno before looking up at Aaron. Aaron was pretty sure that he was grinning before he jumped down. Spencer had his Sidearm on him, and that was it other than his two new swords. He was in love with them and had spent a few hours each morning training with them to have their weight down. Petra was his fighting partner, and it showed that they had done it before, even if it had been a long time.

"And here we go."

"Geronimo!" Spencer called out before he dropped down just as the sounds of Taken spawning in started up. Aaron cursed and followed behind him. He got to see Phalanx's as they appeared, but Spencer had removed two heads before Aaron could get his gun up and his safety off.

"For fucks' sake," Aaron said as he just watched as Spencer dashed between all of the Phalanx's that were there. He allowed Spencer to play with his new toy for at least these Taken. Spencer could be a one-man wrecking squad when his mind was put to it, but this was something different. He wanted to play, and that meant he would make a mistake. Aaron would make sure that nothing actually killed him, though.

The Taken Phalanx were easy to take out which worked in Aaron's favor. He followed behind Spencer as he rounded the corner after the last Phalanx that was trying to run away.

"No sign of a Taken Prince yet," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"He is close." Variks drew out the close like he did, making it sound bizarre to Aaron. A Taken portal started to form, and Aaron readied himself. "Malok. Capture him, Guardian. Bring him to Prison of Elders."

"You want him alive?" G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded incredulous. "Whatever happened to "kill them back"?"

Aaron drew Patience and Time, and as soon as Malok was fully there, he started to fire at him. Especially at the dome that his head made. It was the perfect thing to aim at.

"He is one ugly assed Taken," Aaron said.

"I agree." Spencer took off running toward Malok, but the Taken disappeared, and more Taken started to spawn in. Aaron focused on the two sniper Hobgoblins that were there. Spencer worked on the rest of the Taken.

"He's going to keep on running, isn't he?" Spencer asked after Aaron got a few more good shots on Malok when they found him next and just seconds after Malok left, more Taken spawned in, and there were harder ones there.

"Probably." Aaron knew that someone who ran once was going to do it again.

After the third time that Malok fled, Aaron was getting pissed.

"He's getting away!" G.A.R.C.I.A. cried out.

"Bah. Malok delays judgment. Cannot escape it," Variks stated.

Aaron sighed as he worked on cleaning up the Taken that were not falling with swipes of his swords. There was enough Thrall that Spencer was in heaven, it seemed. Aaron let him take care of the things that he could with his swords. This seemed like ti was going to be a milk run with the bad guy running. It was Skolas, and in the end, they would find him.

After a few more deaths, Aaron heard no more Taken in the room.

"Prey wants to run. We follow. Taken will hold his echo. Find it, and find Malok."

"G.A.R.C.I.A., see if Morgan, Rossi, and Prentiss will take that while Spencer and I work on finding more about Malok from the texts that we have on hand."

"You got it."

"Ready to go before more enemies show up?" Spencer asked.

"I thought you might like to take Svet and Temno for a spin around the Hull Breach and see how they do against Hive, maybe Cabal."

"You do know how to get to the things that make me happy, killing enemies."

"I figured I would handle the big stuff with Patience and Time from a distance and you can play with the small stuff."

"I love you," Spencer said.

"I know."

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
